El amo del tiempo
by Sonikku348
Summary: Lincoln Loud, un pequeño elfo como los demas, con la cualidad de no poseer maná, y por ende, no poder realizar magia. Pero un día, se volvera el elfo más reconocido del mundo encantado
1. Prologo

_**Saludos lectores, soy Sonikku348, y aquí les traigo un proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando un tiempo, y al final decidí subirlo.**_

 _ **Esta historia es completamente indiferente de ''un viaje interdimensional'' por lo cual no habrán referencias sobre ese fic aquí ni viceversa, aunque tal vez haga un capitulo en el fic ya mencionado, pero no será hoy.**_

 _ **En fin, empecemos.**_

Prologo: Contemos una historia

 _Hace varios años, en el bosque de las hadas, donde, claramente, viven hadas, pequeños seres producto de luz y brillo mágico, protectores del bosque y sus habitantes. No solo hay hadas y animales en ese bosque, también es habitad de los elfos, criaturas con forma humanoide, con orejas puntiagudas, y grandes cualidades mágicas gracias al maná._

 _Maná, sustancia energética parecida a la sangre. Todo elfo, independientemente de que la use o no, nace con maná, lo que le otorga el poder para el desarrollo de sus cualidades mágicas._

 _Todos los elfos, no solo los del bosque de las hadas, tienen sus propios y originales atributos… bueno, casi todos._

 _Lincoln Loud, un pequeño elfo, y el hijo del medio de una familia de once hijos, es reconocido por tener la cualidad de no poseer maná. Él podría vivir con eso, de no ser por el hecho de vivir en una casa llena de habitantes mágicos._

 _No se sentía triste por eso, ya que Lincoln tenía a alguien especial, que pese a tener maná, entendía por lo que pasaba. Lynn Loud, la hermana mayor de Lincoln, es una arquera profesional, con un gran manejo del arco, y una muy buena recepción de flechas, puede acabar con su objetivo a más de un kilómetro de distancia._

 _Lincoln siempre entrenaba la arquería junto a Lynn, ya que era lo único que podía hacer mejor, claro, seria aún mejor si hubiese tenido un arco de maná, un arma con el doble de poder que un arco común, aunque de todas formas no podría tenerlo, al carecer de lo único que lo puede controlar_

 _De todos modos Lincoln no se molestaba por ello, aunque tenía algo de envidia hacia su hermana mayor, pero obviamente no sería capaz de admitirlo._

 _Ese mismo día, Lynn accidentalmente lanzo una de sus muchos tipos de flechas mágicas, hacia una de las reliquias más importantes de todo el bosque: La fuente de las hadas, una fuente de maná, la cual le da la vida a todo el bosque y sus habitantes._

 _Preocupada al darse cuenta de su error, Lynn fue corriendo tras la flecha, con esperanza de poder tomarla a tiempo._

 _Lincoln desesperado y preocupado por qué hacer, sintió una energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, la cual se liberó, deteniendo todo el tiempo a su alrededor._

 _Confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, si era consecuencia del destino, o si algún hada poderosa detuvo el tiempo antes de que todo terminara._

 _Oyó una voz, y luego vio a un hada aparecer a su lado. Lincoln se sorprendió al ver que un hada le hablaba, luego le pregunto qué es lo que ocurría, y el hada no dudo en explicarle lo que pasaba. Él había desarrollado maná, y no es todo, también desarrollo su atributo mágico: Controlar el tiempo._

 _Sorprendido y emocionado, al ver que es tiempo estaba detenido, tomo la flecha que su hermana había lanzado, la cual estaba a centímetros de llegar a la fuente. Luego de eso le pregunto al hada como volver el tiempo a la normalidad, y tampoco dudo en explicárselo._

 _Lynn se sorprendió al ver a Lincoln a su par, junto con la flecha que ella estaba a punto de tomar. Pregunto muchas cosas, y el chico solo se limitó a irse a casa, acompañado de ella._

 _Ya en su casa, Lincoln le explico a todas sus hermanas acerca de su nueva habilidad, sorprendiéndolas y alegrándolas. Gano muchas felicitaciones por parte de ella y sus padres._

 _Días mas tarde, toda la familia fue advertida de una invasión de Skeleton's, Criaturas esqueléticas, que viven gracias a la magia negra de su líder, Lord Skeleton. Todos los Loud, y el resto de elfos del bosque, se prepararon para una gran batalla, la cual Lincoln hizo que la ventaja estuviera del lado de los elfos._

 _Todos elogiaron al peliblanco, ganando fama y reconocimiento por todo el mundo encantado. Aunque la verdad, solo le importaba hacer lo correcto._

'' _El tiempo es tan amable, que se mueve como yo le digo''_

 _\- Lincoln Loud, el amo del tiempo._

. . .

– Je, recuerdo cuando dije eso– Dijo un elfo, de una estatura notable, con una larga cabellera blanca, el cual estaba leyendo un libro con la leyenda _El amo del tiempo._

El Elfo miro al lector, lo cual hizo notar que tenía pecas en la cara y unas ojeras algo notables– **Oh, saludos, soy Lincoln Loud, el amo del tiempo… Lo sé, sería más sorpresivo si el tonto libro no dijera mi identidad… aunque no sé de qué me quejo, yo lo escribí** – Dijo, riendo en una forma algo sarcástica– **En fin, este libro no dice nada** – Coloco el dichoso libro en una repisa– **Claro, si tiene información relevante, pero no es una bibliografía, y tras leerlo pensé, ¿porque no contárselas? Seguro que les interesaría** – Procedió a sacar otro libro de la repisa– **Bueno, yo soy Lincoln Loud, y esta es la historia, del amo del tiempo, prepárense, por que entraran a una historia llena de acción, magia, villanos, y sobre todo, mucho tiempo** – Soltó una pequeña risa tras decir tal broma.

Fin del prologo

 **. . .**

 _ **¿Qué les parece? La verdad esto se me ocurrió mientras hacia una actividad en mi clase de literatura, y pensé ¿Esto quedaría bien con los personajes de TLH? Y bueno, salió esto.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, porque, creo quede aquí sacare la mejor historia que he escrito sobre The Loud House (Si es que no le meto más drama a UVID).**_

 _ **En fin, soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos Luego.**_


	2. Adiós al lamento

**Saludos lectores, soy Sonikku348, y hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, el cual, tuvo una recepción algo decente, pero no tan convincente (traficando rimas xd), pero igual hago esto porque me gusta, y no por fama o algo por el estilo.**

 **Actualización: Cambios en los diálogos y continuidad**

 **En fin, empecemos.**

Capítulo 1: Adiós al lamento

Lincoln Loud, un elfo común como los demás, de cabello blanco, con orejas puntiagudas, un gorro y una túnica verde, un pantalón gris y botas negras... no todos los elfos usan esa vestimenta, pero el sí. Lincoln tenía la cualidad de no poseer maná, y por ende, no poder realizar magia, cosa que los demás elfos pueden hacer. Pero un día, sin saberlo, se volverá uno de los elfos más reconocidos del mundo encantado.

Todo empezó un día como cualquier otro en la casa Loud, un día lleno de caos, ruido, y por supuesto, magia. Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro, que siempre suele leer, _La Anatomía de los Elfos._

– ¡Rayos!– Exclamo él, algo enojado, lanzando el libro sobre su cama– He leído este tonto libro un millón de veces, y todavía no entiendo porque no tengo maná– Hablo consigo mismo, empezando a deprimirse. Suspiro– **He intentado de todo para descubrir porque soy el único elfo en el mundo si maná, y no he podido descubrir nada… Supongo que tendré que admitir que soy inútil** – Hablo tristemente, sin mirar al lector.

– No digas eso Lincoln– Hablo una voz detrás de él, cosa que claramente lo asusto, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era su hermana Lucy, una elfo con una cabellera oscura con un fleco que cubre por completo sus ojos, usaba un gorro y una túnica oscura, que se arrastraba por el suelo.

– Lucy, ¿Cómo apa…? Claro– Dijo Lincoln, deduciendo que la chica se había teletransportado de un sitio a otro con su magia– En fin… ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto.

– Escuche lo que dijiste, y no es cierto, tú no eres inútil, eres un buen arquero, no tanto como Lynn, pero si podrías ser útil si te lo propones. También, eres un buen hermano– Esas últimas palabras, cambiaron el humor de Lincoln.

– Supongo… que tienes razón– Lincoln se levantó del suelo– Oye hay una cosa que no me has explicado con relación a ese espíritu tuyo.

Lucy era una elfo especial, no solo para la familia Loud, si no para el resto de los elfos habitantes del bosque, ya que ella era había sido poseída por un espíritu malvado proveniente del bosque oscuro, un lugar con propiedades completamente opuestas al bosque de las hadas, y los pocos habitantes de ese lugar usaban maná oscuro, lo cual, a cierto punto, causaba la corrupción del cuerpo y alma del usuario.

– Lincoln, sabes que lo tengo controlado con este sello espiritual– Explico, mostrando un amuleto que tenía colgando de su cuello– Sigue en mi conciencia, pero no puede poseer mi cuerpo si yo no se lo permito–En eso hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, desapareciendo en el momento.

Lincoln no dijo nada más y salió de su habitación– **Como sabrán, somos elfos, por lo cual tenemos habilidades mágicas, y vivo en una casa llena de diez hermanas con esas habilidades, lo que significa…** – No termino de hablar, al ver un objeto redondo azul rodando hacia su dirección–… Rayos– Dicho objeto exploto, manchando al chico de una sustancia de color azul, cosa que la verdad no le interesaba que era.

Escucho rizas al fondo del pasillo, cosa que lo hizo enojar– ¡Luan! – Exclamo el chico, mirándola al fondo.

Luan era una bufona… literalmente. Vestía el típico atuendo con cascabeles, el cual tenía un diseño rallado de varios tonos de amarillo, tenía un cabello bastante largo, que le llegaba a las rodillas. De no ser por sus orejas, y por las estrellas que tenían marcadas en sus mejillas, parecería una humana común.

Esas estrellas… Lincoln se sentía triste al ver esas estrellas brillar, todas sus hermana tienen una estrella marcada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, en el caso de Luan tenía dos en cada una de sus mejillas por quien sabe qué. Dicha estrella demuestra la fuerza del maná del usuario, a través de colores. El color más débil es el amarillo, el color que tenía Luan, mientras que el más fuerte era un azul oscuro, el cual le correspondía a su hermana mayor Lori.

Lincoln miro la palma de su mano derecha, y vio cinco puntos marcados en ella, se sintió triste al recordar palabras de su hermana Lynn: _Lincoln. Esos puntos. Ahí debería estar tu estrella, pero como no tienes mana..._ No necesito recordad más para empezar a sentirse mal. Pero rápidamente se recuperó y volvió a mirar a su hermana.

Lincoln recordó algo, atributo mágico de Luan. Era desconocido, para él, y probablemente para toda la familia, ya que nunca lo ha mostrado de forma general, aunque Lincoln supuso que su atributo mágico se trata de generar objetos, obviamente, con magia. Mayor mente usa esos objetos para hacer lo que ella llamaba ''bromas'', lo cual, para ella, le parecía gracioso, lo que era algo preocupante.

Luan tiene una cualidad, la cual se trataba de que su magia se volvía más fuerte según su humor. Si se sentía triste y deprimida, su magia era bastante débil, incapaz de lastimar ni a una mosca, si se enojaba, su magia obtenía un aumento de poder notable. Pero lo verdaderamente devastador era si estaba alegre, su magia era literalmente destructiva si su humor estaba hacia las nubes, lo cual aterraba más que todo a Lincoln.

– ¡Luan! ¡Ya sabes lo que mamá te dijo acerca de usar tu magia en casa! ¡Sabes que si usas tu magia con tu humor muy alto puede ser devastador! – Le hizo recordar.

– Oh Lincoln, no te desesperes, las cosas no terminaran en _Kaboom_ … ¿Entiendes? – Dijo, Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que asusto un poco al chico.

– Solo… No te rías mientras voy a lavarme– Le dijo, yéndose a la puerta al final del pasillo.

– No puedes pedirle algo a alguien que no puede cumplirlo– Le dijo, entrando a su habitación.

– **Si liderar con una chica que mientras más alegre está más peligrosa es puede ser difícil, ni se imaginan el resto de mi vida** – Le dijo al público, poniendo la mano en la perilla de la puerta del baño, pero alguien salió de él.

– Oh, hola Lincoln– Era su hermanita Lana, la niña vestía de la misma manera de Lincoln, mismo gorro, misma túnica, mismas botas, Lincoln juraba que si tuviera su cabello de blanco y más corto, seria idéntica a él.

La cualidad mágica de Lana, era, lo que ella llamaba, ''Manánizar''… o manánisar, no tenía idea de cómo se escribía, pero se veía más bonito con la zeta. Manánizar, aparte de ser un término inventado por la niña, era un proceso en el cual, por si no suena obvio, se le da maná a los objetos, encantándolos de magia. Lana se dedicó a eso, por el hecho que usar magia para combatir le parecía aburrido, pero al mismo tiempo interesante, así que desarrollo el atributo de poder darle maná a cualquier objeto, para que este tuviera atributos mágicos propios, el arco mágico de Lynn por ejemplo. Lincoln pregunto si no se podían manánizar los elfos, entristeciéndose cuando se enteró de que no se podía.

La estrella, Lana tenía su estrella en la mano izquierda, cosa que la hacía completamente visible. Lincoln tenía que vivir viendo estrellas todo el día. Claro que no todas sus hermanas las tenían en partes completamente visibles. Miro de nuevo la palma de su mano derecha, y sintió una gran tristeza por ello.

– Adivinare, ¿usaras el baño? – Lincoln no le prestó atención a Lana, simplemente entro al baño, como si ella no estuviera allí – De acuerdo… te veré luego… tal vez– Dicho eso, Lana procedió a irse a su habitación.

En el baño, Lincoln se observaba en el espejo, obviamente, estaba manchado de la sustancia azul de la bomba de Luan, pero además de eso, notó otra cosa en su rostro.

– ¿Es-Estoy? – Toco su ojo izquierdo, y en efecto…– ¿Estoy llorando? No… no puedo permitirme hacer eso… no… no… _no_ – Se sentó en el piso, abrazo sus rodillas, y empezó a llorar. Duro así hasta unos momentos, hasta que supo que debía detenerse, sus ojos seguía llorando, pero el chico no le importaba eso. Se desvistió, y procedió a darse un baño.

– ¿ _Por qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el único elfo en el mundo sin maná? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir esta desgracia?_ – Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras volvía a lamentarse. Al parecer, el universo cree que no es suficiente para Lincoln tener que vivir en una casa llena de elfos mágicos, si no también tener que vivir en una zona donde la magia es la mayor de las necesidades básicas. Simplemente, el universo lo odiaba. O al menos eso pensaba él.

– **Saben, hay algo llamado privacidad** – Le dijo al público, cerrando la cortina– **Aunque, en esta casa tener un segundo de eso es absolutamente imposible** – Guardo silencio por un rato– **Saben algo, La verdad no me importa tener maná, es lo menos que me preocupa, pero como dijo el narrador hace rato, la magia es la principal necesidad básica en este bosque, y no es muy bonito ser el único elfo sin maná en el mundo y estar rodeado de otros que si lo tiene, todo el mundo me tacha de inútil, hasta mis hermanas… aunque no lo admitan** – Suspiro pesadamente– **Solo quiero ser feliz al menos un día, Un día en el que los demás no me juzguen por lo que no tengo, y vean mis demás cualidades… claro, si tuviera alguna** – Pareció mirar al suelo, por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba muy deprimido.

. . .

La tarde en la casa Loud era común, con un poco de ruido más de lo habitual, pero era común. Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, la verdad, no tenía ganas de salir de allí, estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, claramente deprimido. Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, algo raro por lo general, normalmente sus hermanas siempre entran sin previo aviso.

– Adelante– Dijo él. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando quien estaba detrás de ella. Era su hermana Lynn.

Lynn era la única hermana que parecía entenderlo, claro, no en todo los aspectos, pero si entendía parte de su sufrimiento, ella no usa su maná para nada, por lo que muchos elfos pensaban que también era como su hermano, pero demostró lo opuesto al obtener su arco.

Lynn piensa que la magia es una muy aburrida forma de combate, aunque su hermana Lori le quiere hacer pensar lo opuesto, igual nunca le agrado usar magia de esa forma, prefiere el esfuerzo físico ante todas las cosas.

Aunque Lynn diga lo opuesto, ella tiene un atributo mágico, mejora sus habilidades físicas, como correr y saltar, de una manera exponencial, porque, es completamente imposible que un elfo pueda saltar a más de cinco metros de altura y correr a más de quince kilómetros por hora. Ella dice que es el duro entrenamiento, pero Lincoln sabe lo que realmente es.

– Hola Lincoln, ¿Quieres practicar conmigo? – Le pregunto amablemente.

A diferencia de la opinión popular, Lynn era alguien amable con Lincoln, jamás lo obligaba a hacer cosas que él no quería, y siempre hacia las cosas que le pedía, siempre y cuando fueran importantes.

Lincoln no entendía el porqué de esa amabilidad, ya que Lynn no era así con nadie más, ni siquiera con Lucy, su hermana más cercana, y con la que comparte habitación. Cuando Lynn está sola, suele ser apática y rebelde, hasta el punto de desobedecer a sus padres en ciertas circunstancias. Pero cuando esta junto a él, parece una persona completamente distinta, alguien amigable que no se queja de absolutamente nada, algo extraño según Lincoln.

– De acuerdo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – Lincoln pareció haberse animado, y se dirigió al patio de la casa junto a Lynn.

Lincoln vio el patio un poco distinto, estaba lleno de estatuas de hielo, los cuales tenían pegados blancos, ya sea en el pecho, cabeza, espalda, y algunas otras partes que no quería mencionar. Lynn solía cambiar su campo de entrenamiento todo los días, pero esta vez era el doble de grande, tanto que rodeaba toda la casa

– Tu… ¿Hiciste esto? – Era estúpido preguntar, claramente Lynn no pudo hacer todo eso sola.

– No, Leni me ayudo.

Leni, otra chica que demuestra un gran afecto hacia él al igual que Lynn, solo que a diferencia de la arquera, Leni siempre era así con todo el mundo. No obstante, era algo tonta, no era estúpida, pero si algo despistada, tanto como para hacer cosas que una chica de su edad se arrepentiría de hacer.

No te puedes titular ''la dama del frio'' solo porque si, al parecer, el atributo mágico de Leni era control del frio y el hielo. Gracias a su gran intelecto… sarcásticamente hablando, Leni no parece sacarle todo el provecho a sus habilidades, pero cuando todo pende de un hilo, Leni está dispuesta a lo que sea para hacer lo que ella vea que es bueno.

– Oh, ya veo– Se acercó a una mesa que estaba al frente de ellos, y tomo el arco que estaba allí, pero se detuvo al último segundo a mirar lo que estaba tomando.

– Rayos– Sonó algo fastidiado, al darse cuenta que iba a tomar el arco equivocado.

Tomo su aburrido y desgastado arco de madera, mientras que Lynn tenía su brillante y reluciente arco manánizado. Últimamente Lynn se ha vuelto un poco… no, muy presumida cuando en el arte de la arquería se refiere, haciendo disparos sumamente precisos, para presumir de ello. Esto obviamente molesta a Lincoln a un nivel exponencial, pero siempre tiene un modo para controlar su enojo.

La práctica había empezado, y como era de esperarse, Lynn se presumió, destrozando todas las estatuas de hielo en cuestión de segundos. Lincoln quedo con la boca abierta, mientras una gran ira y ganas de destrozar el arco de la chica empezabas a recorrer su cuerpo, pero simplemente respiro hondo, y tiro todos sus artilugios contra la mesa.

– Sabes qué, no puedo con esto, me largo de aquí– Empezó a caminar hacia la casa, cuando una flecha le atino en el hombro, haciendo que este se detuviera y volteara a verla.

Cualquiera pensaría que Lynn hizo una locura, pero eran flechas mágicas, completamente incapaz de hacerle daño a un elfo, así que… pudo ser una locura.

– ¿¡Oye qué es lo que te ocurre!? ¡Eso pudo ser peligroso!– Le grito Lincoln, sonando muy regañón.

– ¿Qué me pasa a mí? La pregunta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Últimamente ya no practicas conmigo, y cuando lo haces siempre estás enojado o haces las cosas de mala gana, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

– ¿Cómo quieres que practique si siempre acabas destruyendo todos los blancos?

– No es mi culpa que sea tan buena tiradora– Dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Pero si lo es que seas una maldita presumida!– Tapo su boca luego de decir esas palabras, miro a Lynn algo asustado, y vio cómo su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y fue remplazada por una mueca de confusión.

– ¿Pe-perdón? ¿Yo? ¿Presumida? Ja, por su puesto Lincoln, porque no solo admites que me tienes envidia porque soy mejor que tú.

– ¿y hace falta recordármelo? – Lynn estaba riendo, pero se detuvo al escucharlo– Lynn, sabes muy bien que soy inferior a ti en todos los aspectos, no tengo maná para controlar un arco mágico, nunca podre ser igual o superior a ti, y solo practicaba arquería contigo porque es lo único que puedo hacer mejor, no porque quiera ser un arquero como tú, ¿Ahora comprendes?

– Lincoln… tú… eres un idiota ¿sabías? – toda amabilidad que Lynn tenia hacia su hermano pareció haber desaparecido.

– Si, lo sé. También soy inservible, un bueno para nada, un patán sin magia, y alguien que no tendrá futuro en este bosque, pero si, también soy un idiota– Cada definición lo hizo sentir triste, pero lo disimulo a la perfección– Mejor búscate a otro compañero de arquería, porque Lincoln Loud, se va de aquí– Empezó a caminar de nuevo a casa.

– Pff, ¿Quién lo necesita? – Dijo ella, volviendo a su práctica, para notar que ya no habían más blancos– Pues… creo que me pase un poco. Bueno, Limpiare todo esto– Saco una flecha de su aljaba, y disparo sobre los resto que quedaban de las estatuas.

Era una flecha rebote, como su nombre indica, rebota contra el objetivo, hacia un lugar aleatorio, o hacia otro objetivo. Si lo que le había enseñado su hermanita genio sobre cálculo le funcionaban, la flecha debía rebotar contra todos los trozos de hielo restantes, y acabaría limpiando el lugar.

Pero había algo no previsto, algo que Lynn había olvidado, era que la flecha no se detenía por ninguna causa, al menos que alguien la atajara, cuando la flecha acabo con los trozos, empezó a botar sin control, dirigiéndose a todos lados.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Grito al ver donde se dirigía la flecha. La dichosa flecha se dirigía hacia una de las reliquias del bosque más importantes, La fuente de las hadas.

Lincoln escucho el grito de Lynn, y salió rápidamente al patio, para ver como esta empezaba a correr. Lincoln iba a perseguirla para pedirle explicaciones, pero con tan solo ver detalladamente, noto a que se debía su grito.

Se desesperó, intento pensar en algo, pero nada le venía a la cabeza, y como no tenía ningún atributo mágico, no tenía tantas posibilidades de poder ayudar, y su desesperación tampoco era útil.

Sentía algo correr por sus venas, se sentía raro, pero Lincoln no le dio importancia, ya que estaba más concentrado en pensar que podía hacer, confiaba en Lynn, con su velocidad podía atrapar esa flecha. ¿Pero sino? Podía dar un salto y atraparla en el aire ¿Pero sino la alcanza? Podía lanzar otra flecha y detener el curso de la original. ¿Pero si la que lanzo se dirige a la fuente también? Así de nervioso se encontraba él.

Su mano derecha empezó a brillar de un color naranja, pero Lincoln seguía sin darle atención. De pronto, todo ocurrió.

Lincoln no lo noto, pero al escuchar que el ruido de su casa se detuvo, sintió que algo raro pasaba. Camino hacia su casa de nuevo, y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Todas sus hermanas estaban congeladas, pero no en hielo, estaba completamente quietas. Lincoln pasó su mano por el frente de una de ellas, y al no ver que reacciono, pensó de lo que se trataría.

– ¿Es una broma? – Miro que Luan estaba a su par, así que fue hacia ella, empezó a picar su cara con el dedo, se sentía tan dura como una piedra, aparte de que no se movía, por lo que descarto su idea.

– No, Luan no es capaz de pensar en bromas tan bien elaboradas. ¿Entonces que puede ser? – Se preguntó Intrigado, hasta que una idea de lo ocurrido le llego a la mente– ¿Se detuvo el tiempo?… pero, ¿Cómo? – Pregunto nuevamente.

– Yo podría explicarte.

Fin del capítulo 1

 _ **. . .**_

 **Bueno señores, con ustedes, el primer capítulo de este fic. La verdad, para ser algo corto, trabaje muchos días en él, más que todo por algunas ocupaciones que tuve, y me distraje algunas cosas.**

 **Quiero aclarar, que este fic es un experimento social, si les agrada, seguiré actualizándolo más seguido hasta terminarlo, siempre que pueda. Y si no les gusta, pues, creo que sabrán que pasara.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda de este fic, yo tranquilamente se las responderé al siguiente capítulo, solo déjenla en las reviews.**

 **En fin, soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego.**


	3. Explicaciones

**Saben, no tengo mucho que decir aquí, solo que gracias por las reveiws.**

 **Empecemos de una vez.**

 **Actualización: No hay muchos cambios aquí, solo corrección de algunos errores, pero se añadió una mecánica nueva que verán más adelante.**

 **En fin, empecemos.**

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

Lincoln oyó una extraña voz, no parecía estar muy lejos. No obstante, se sentía confundido, miro hacia todas las direcciones, y reviso uno de sus oídos pensando que había escuchado mal.

– Alguien… ¿Dijo algo? – Pregunto, sintiéndose estúpido tras la pregunta, era claro que si todo el tiempo estaba congelado, nadie podría hablarle. Pero, la idea de que todo esto era una broma muy bien elaborada de Luan volvió de nuevo.

De pronto, vio una luz destellante saliendo de su cuerpo, no lo reconoció al principio, pero se trataba de un hada.

– Wow, un hada– Dijo Lincoln, algo sorprendido.

– Saludos Lincoln Loud– De nuevo escucho esa voz, lo que hizo que de nuevo se confundiera.

– Ok, ¿Quién está hablando? – Exigía saber.

– Yo Lincoln Loud, al frente de ti– Lincoln observo al hada, y la confusión pareció aumentar.

– Tú… ¿hablas? Las hadas,… ¿hablan? – El chico se veía confundido, nunca había visto a un hada frente a él, y menos escucharla hablar.

– Sí Lincoln Loud, somos más que una masa de brillo flotante, también somos una sociedad como ustedes– El hada pareció molesta tras decir tales palabras

– Oh, pues, no lo sabía– Se sintió algo avergonzado.

– No lo sabías porque no hubo necesidad de hablarte antes. En fin, me salgo del tema principal. Vengo a explicarte… ciertas cosas.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Quiso saber.

– Lo primero… no necesito explicarlo, solo, mira tu mano derecha.

– Como para…– Se quedó sin palabras tras ver algo en su mano, algo que nunca pensó ver en su vida, algo que lo lleno de una alegría enorme, pero al mismo tiempo, algo que no entendía.

En su mano, tenía algo sumamente sorprendente, su estrella de maná. Era de color naranja, nunca había visto ese color, por lo que no sabía que tan fuerte podría ser su maná.

– Wow... Esto es… es… ¡es!… ¡EMOCIONANTE!... y Confuso… ¿Cómo paso esto? – Le pregunto al hada, bastante confuso.

– El maná es una sustancia muy importante para la vida de este bosque y sus habitantes, y aunque los elfos no lo necesiten para vivir como tal, lo necesitan para poder vivir en el ambiente, cosas como poder comunicarse con nosotros por ejemplo.

– Entonces, ¿las hadas hablan solo con usuarios de maná? – Pregunto rápidamente, el hada se movió de arriba abajo, parecía estar asintiendo.

– Exacto, además de otras cosas, como usar magia como ejemplo principal.

– Y que…

– Con todo esto quiero decir que… Lincoln Loud, tu eres un elfo especial– Lincoln iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido– No solo eras el único elfo sin maná en el mundo.

– ¿Era? – Exclamo confundido.

– También eres el único que desarrollo maná– Esas palabras sorprendieron a Lincoln a más no poder. Quedando boquiabierto, tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de él.

Por otro lado, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su boca, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda al pecho, y miraba de nuevo la estrella en su otra mano.

– Y eso no es todo– Hablo el hada– También…

– Espera– Lincoln la detuvo, estirando la mano– No me lo digas, no creo contener tanta emoción junta… necesito liberar ésta– Miro al techo, mientras lanzaba un grito de emoción tan agudo que seguramente rompería las ventanas si el tiempo no estuviera congelado.

– Bien… bien, dime lo demás– Pidió Lincoln, un poco más relajado.

– No necesito oídos para escuchar, pero debo decir, que me dejaste sorda Lincoln Loud… Como iba diciendo… No solo eres el único elfo que desarrollo maná, también, eres alguien mítico, tienes una habilidad única entre héroes de nuestro mundo… Control sobre el tiempo– Lincoln volvió a sorprenderse a más no poder

¿Control sobre el tiempo? Eso sonaba tan… bien… de hecho, pudo haber algo mejor, como, control mental, telequinesis, poder animal, y un muy largo etcétera… Pero estaba conforme, no era lo que esperaba, pero cualquier cosa por solo dejar de ser un bueno para nada… y ahora que lo pensaba, tener una habilidad única entre héroes, como dijo el hada, sonaba bien… demasiado.

– Entonces, ¿yo hice esto? – Pregunto, señalando todo al rededor. El hada asintió– ¿Por qué?

– La magia se desarrolla mayormente por necesidad.

– ¿Y por qué tendría la necesidad de controlar el tiempo? – Le pregunto, intrigado.

– Tu hermana, Lynn Loud– Lincoln al principio se confundió, pero luego recordó.

– Oh, ya recuerdo– Salió corriendo de la casa, mientras que el hada lo seguía.

Ver el paisaje congelado en el tiempo era raro, y fascinante a la vez, desde aves en pleno aire, hasta una pequeña ardilla apunto de… mejor no decirlo, el punto es, que era interesante para el chico.

Llego hacia su destino, y lo que vio le pareció algo gracioso, Lynn estaba en pleno aire, a centímetros de atrapar la flecha, y también, a punto de caer en la fuente, ver su cara fue lo gracioso de todo el asunto.

Lincoln tomo la flecha, pero esta no se movía, intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, pero siguió intentado hasta cansarse.

– ¿Pero qué demonios tengo que hacer para mover esta maldita cosa? – Estaba cansado y algo enojado, intentaba jalar el pasto para intentar liberar su ira, pero este tampoco se movía.

– Debes concentrarte en lo que quieres hacer– El hada hablo de repente, sobresaltando a Lincoln.

– ¡Ah! – Grito sobresaltado– Hada, no hagas eso de nuevo– Le pidió enojado.

–Navi– Dijo el hada de repente.

– ¿Perdón? – Exclamo confundido.

– Mi nombre es Navi.

– Oh… pues… Navi, no hagas eso de nuevo– Pidió de la misma manera– Y… ¿qué decías? – Le pregunto.

– Para usar la magia el usuario debe concentrarte en lo que quiere hacer, en tu caso, debes concentrarte en querer descongelar esa flecha, para poder moverla– Explico.

Lincoln obedeció, cerró los ojos, y solo pensó en mover la flecha, entonces cuando pareció hacerlo bien, halo la flecha con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo por toda la fuerza que ejerció.

– Funciono– Dijo, mientras levanto la mano con la que sostenía la flecha. Procedió a levantarse– Bien, ya hice lo que quería hacer, ahora, ¿cómo descongelo el tiempo?

– Exactamente igual como descongelaste esa fecha, solo que requieres más concentración. Creo, que ya explique lo que necesitaba explicar – Navi empezó a girar alrededor de Lincoln, acercándose a él, y cuando lo toco, desapareció.

Lincoln respiro hondo, cerró los ojos nuevamente, y se concentró todo lo que pudo, y todo parecía estar funcionando. Empezó a oír los pájaros cantar, el crujido de hojas siendo pisadas, y a una persona cayendo dentro de una fuente de maná.

La fuente no era profunda, pero caer boca abajo no ayudaba tanto. También tenía en cuenta que debería darse un baño, pero, ¿Qué mejor baño que uno natural? Todo fuera por salvar la fuente de vida de todo el bosque.

Lynn cayó y salió en cuestión de milésimas, no le gustaba para nada estar llena de esa cosa… claro, le gustaba tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo para usar su genial arma, pero se sentía asqueroso estar mojado con maná, se sentía tan viscoso y pegajoso, de todos modos no le importaba tanto como su vida y la de su sociedad.

Miro su mano con alegría, la cual se desvaneció al ver que no tenía nada allí, se confundió como nunca, y se sorprendió al ver a alguien especial a su par.

Su hermano Lincoln, no habría problema en verlo allí, pero tenía algo extraño, en su mano tenia… ¿La flecha?

– ¿Eh? Tú… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Qué?– Le costaba pronunciar las palabras, ya que su confusión no le dejaba hablar.

– Lynn, mejor acompáñame– Dijo simplemente, caminando rumbo a la casa.

La confusión de Lynn era demasiado grande, que lo mejor era seguirlo para pedirle explicaciones.

– Lincoln, ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso? – Le preguntaba, muy exigente.

– Calma Lynn, todo llegara a su tiempo– Trato de calmarla. Segundos después, soltó una pequeña risa, tras darse cuenta que hizo una broma.

Tras unos minutos caminando, ambos chicos llegaron a su casa, y no era de esperarse encontrar un lugar lleno de caos y ruido por doquier.

– ¡Oigan chicas! – Trato de llamar la atención, cosa que no funciono– ¡OIGAN!... ¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAS! – Suspiro fastidiado.

Estiro su mano izquierda hacia Lynn, ella no necesitaba preguntar el porqué de eso, solo saco una flecha de su aljaba, la cual le entrego.

Lincoln observo si era la flecha que quería, y tras hacerlo la clavo en el suelo. Segundos después, esta exploto, lo que sobresalto a todas. Menos mal que la explosión no causó ningún daño

– ¡Lincoln! ¿¡Estás loco!? – Le grito su hermana mayor Lori. Una chica algo egocéntrica, megalómana, mandona, ruda e irritante. Estas características vienen más que todo por su ocupación, al ser la mayor de la familia, Lori está destinada a proteger a sus hermanos, hasta que esta muera o alguien supere su poder… cosas de elfos.

Lori tiene no solo un atributo, tiene nueve atributos mágicos, cada uno de parte de sus hermanos. Lori dice ser la progenitora de sus hermanos, cosa que solo lo dice para sobresalir, ya que eso es técnicamente imposible, ningún elfo puede heredar atributos mágicos, solo el maná, aparte, no puede ser progenitora de nadie si no tiene descendientes, y sus hermanos no cuenta. Por ahora, Lincoln no sabe porque su hermana mayor desarrollo las habilidades de sus otros hermanos.

El atributo propio de Lori, es el control de energía, con el cual, puede lanzar energía, en forma de esfera, que son muy efectivas en el combate. Hablando de combate, Lori es muy decidida a eso… aunque no lo parezca, Lori ha dedicado toda su vida a combatir, para protegerse a ella y a sus seres queridos, y todo esa dedicación se ha vuelto en el título de ''la magia de la batalla''

Tener un largo cabello rubio, con un fleco que cubre parte de su ojo derecho, una túnica azul, y zapatos del mismo color. Su estrella se ubica en su brazo izquierdo, y es el color azul cobalto, la tonalidad más fuerte que hay.

– No… solo quiero llamar su atención, cosa que dio resultado. Chicas, tengo algo importante que decirles… saben, ¿para qué decirlo si puedo mostrarlo? – Mostro su mano derecha, Lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para todos.

– Oh… Lincoln…–Hablo Lori, algo sorprendida, Lincoln tenía una sonrisa de gloria– Sé… sé que quieres parecerte a nosotros… ¿Pero tatuarte una estrella en la mano? Que absurdo– Lincoln se confundió, y luego escucho risas burlonas provenientes de sus hermanas.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No es un tatuaje! ¡Es real! – Dijo él, lo que solo causo más burlas

– Claro Lincoln– Dijo sarcásticamente– Está, es una estrella de maná verdadera– Señalo la estrella de su brazo.

– Además– Hablo Lisa, la pequeña genio de la familia– No tienes maná, por lo cual es imposible que puedas tener una estrella Lincoln.

Lisa era muy buena analizando las situaciones, todo eso a su gran inteligencia, la cual obtuvo gracias a su maná, desde decir su primera palabra días después de su nacimiento, hasta a aprender a caminar a cinco meses de edad, todo gracias a la inteligencia que desarrollo. Al principio decidió usar esa inteligencia para beneficio propio, pero tras una de las muchas guerras, decidió usarla para ayudar a su familia y demás elfos que la necesiten.

Es muy buena en la creación de pócimas, líquidos mágicos, que potencian las habilidades mágicas, y otras cosas más, como curar heridas, tener un mana con más poder, aplicar efectos secundarios en los ataques, y muchas otras cosas.

Un cabello largo algo desordenado, una túnica larga y un gorro puntiagudo, además de llevar algo puesto en sus ojos, ella lo llama ''gafas'' y parece usarlas para ver, ya que un día, mientras hacia sus pócimas, daño sus ojos, por lo cual no podía ver naturalmente, pero luego descubrió un invento humano, el cual les permitía ver sin importar las discapacidades de sus ojos.

– ¡Les digo que es completamente real! ¡Puedo probarlo! – Lincoln fue corriendo rápidamente a su habitación, y regreso con un libro.

– ¿Tu tonto libro de anatomía? ¿Qué piensas probar con eso? – Pregunto Lori, algo intrigada.

Lincoln no le prestó atención, estaba concentrado leyendo el libro, buscando algo entre las páginas, una risa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro, y tiro el libro, sin importarle donde cayera.

– Bien, ya verán– Formo un puño con su mano derecha, y empezó a apretarlo con una gran fuerza. Segundos después, empezó a formarse una especie de humo naranja, que cada vez se hacía más visible– ¿Ven?

Ninguna de las chicas pudo hablar por el asombro que tenían encima, estaban congeladas, tanto que si no fuera por sus parpadeos, Lincoln pensaría que congelo el tiempo de nuevo. Lincoln iba a proceder a dar una explicación, pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Có- có- có Cómo es posible? – Lisa estaba anonadada tras lo que vio, le costó una eternidad poder formular una oración.

– Eso quiero explicar, yo…

– ¡Eres un fenómeno! – Le grito Lynn de repente, grito causo que el peliblanco se sobresaltara.

– ¿Qué? No soy un fenómeno, tengo una explicación completamente… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... Lógica, para todo esto.

– Bien, explícanos, fenómeno– Dijo ella en un tono algo amenazante.

Lincoln tomo una bocanada de aire, y procedió a habla– Lynn había disparado una flecha accidentalmente hacia la fuente de las hadas…

– ¿Tú qué? – Le pregunto Lori a Lynn, tras lo que dijo Lincoln.

– Eh… ¡No nos salgamos del tema!– Grito no tan fuerte.

– Entonces cuando ella soltó un grito de desesperación, yo Salí y vi la escena, los nervios me invadieron y… ahora que recuerdo, sentí algo dentro de mí, y de pronto… descubrí que desarrolle maná, y que desarrolle un atributo mágico– Lincoln estaba seguro de que nadie le creería lo del atributo mágico, así que solo tendría que esperar a que alguien le preguntara cual era, para enseñarlo.

– Oh… que bueno– Dijo Luan, sonando completamente desinteresada, cosa que confundió al chico. Él iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido– ¡Es broma! ¡Enséñanoslo! – Grito con alegría, mientras las demás asentían.

– Bueno… será algo complicado… es más, no sé cómo puedo enseñárselo– Una decepción enorme invadió a todas las chicas– Pero no se preocupen, se quién puede ayudarme– En eso, Navi apareció, lo que sorprendió a más de uno– Vaya, que inesperado– Hablo sarcásticamente.

– Veo que necesitas ayuda Lincoln Loud, ¿Para qué? – Le pregunto.

– _Navi, necesito tu ayuda, quiero mostrarle a mis hermanas mi control del tiempo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

– Si lo que quieres es…

– Shhhh habla bajo, no quiero darles spoilers– Le dijo algo enojado.

– _Bien… si lo que quieres es congelar el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo no congelar a un ser, solo debes concentrarte en eso, la magia es solo concentración Lincoln Loud_ – Le explico, desapareciendo tras hacerlo.

– Bueno veamos… Lynn, lanza algo al aire, cualquier cosa– Le pido amablemente. Lynn dudo un poco, pero tomo una flecha de su aljaba, y la lanzo.

En eso, Lincoln comenzó a concentrarse en lo que Navi le había dicho, para que luego ocurriera la magia. La flecha, y básicamente el tiempo se congelo, dejando con algo de duda a todas.

– ¿Uh?... ¿Congelaste la flecha? – Le pregunto.

– Eh… no exactamente, por favor, acompáñenme– Camino hacia afuera. Lo que vieron las chicas fue un gran asombro, hojas congeladas en el aire, pájaros en el cielo que no mueven ni un musculo, y por supuesto, el tan callado ambiente.

– Wow, ¿Qué paso aquí hermano? – Le pregunto su hermana Luna, muy intrigada.

– Fácil, es mi atributo mágico, control del tiempo– Tras eso, lo descongelo, volviendo a entrar a la casa.

– Wow, que genial hermano– Le dijo con una felicidad casi fingida.

– Gracias… supongo– A decir verdad, a Lincoln no le agradaba mucho su atributo mágico, pero debía conformarse con eso.

No recibió las alabanzas que creía recibir, tampoco elogios, solo secas y amargas felicitaciones, felicitaciones que solo parecían ocultar algo que Lincoln no entendía… ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? No tenía idea, pero algo tenía que ser.

El resto de la tarde fue, silenciosa, demasiado para la casa Loud, todas las chicas estaba hablando en la sala, sobre algo importante. Lincoln estaba en su habitación, pensando en ese raro mensaje que tenían las felicitaciones de sus hermanas, simplemente se quedó anonadado cuando lo analizo.

¿Celos?... ¿De qué?, eso sonaba ridículo, no tenía sentido que estuvieran celosas por su habilidad, las de ellas eran mejores, y sabían usarlas mejor que él.

¿Envidia? Tenía menos sentido aun, sus hermanas tenían mejores habilidades que él, desde una chica que puede convertir el sonido en un arma, hasta una niña que puede robar la salud de otros, eso suena mil veces mejor que el control del tiempo… o almenas eso pensaba Lincoln.

– _¡Lincoln! ¡Ven aquí!_ – Grito su hermana Lori desde la planta baja, Lincoln no tuvo más opción que ir a ver.

Fin del capítulo 2

 **. . .**

 **Lincoln tiene un poco de control sobre su magia ¿Qué le deparara el futuro?... si es que él no lo descubre primero.**

 **Pues, este capítulo originalmente pensaba hacerlo más largo, solo que no sabía cómo, y bueno, decidí subir esto.**

 **Por si no lo han notado, Navi es el hada de Link, el protagonista de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, solo que a diferencia de esa Navi, el hada de este fic no será tan fastidiosa (¡Hey, Listen! Everywhere :v)**

 **En fin, soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego.**


	4. El Corazón del Bosque

**¡Sorpresa! ¡He vuelto! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Yo Aparecí antes de los 100 fics en español, entiendo que no… Saben, yo explique esto en mis otros fics, Un viaje interdimensional e Historias del pasado, si quieren saber que paso con mi vida, al menos léanse las notas de autor de esos fics.**

 **Volviendo al tema, Hoy les traigo el tan deseado capitulo número 3 del Amo del tiempo.**

 **La verdad no estoy del todo satisfecha por este capítulo, siento que me quedo algo corto, pero al mismo tiempo completo, no lo sé, juzguen ustedes**

 **También vengo a aclararles que hubieron cambios en la historia del fic, por lo que si ustedes están en este capítulo directamente, pues, les recomiendo leerse los dos primeros capítulos (Sin contar el prólogo).**

 **Sin más dilatación, empecemos de una vez**

Capítulo 3: El Corazón del Bosque

Lincoln salió de su habitación algo desconfiado, no sabía el por qué, son sus hermanas, no debía sentirse así, pero una parte de él lo hacía sentir esa rara desconfianza hacia sus hermanas.

Cuando llego a las escaleras, dudo en bajar, se sentía demasiado desconfiado ahora, enserio no quería bajar, pero luego de darse una bofetada mental para quitarse tal sentimiento, decidió hacerlo.

Piso el primer escalón, y volvió de nuevo, pero ya no era desconfianza, era… ¿temor? ¡Son sus hermanas! ¿Por qué pensaría que ellas le harían algo malo? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, solo decidió ignorar su mente y procedió a bajar.

– Navi – Lincoln llamo a su amiga hada, la cual salió luego del llamado– Tengo una duda, ¿Puedo retroceder el tiempo?

– Por supuesto, no tendría sentido tener control del tiempo y no poder hacer eso, aunque, no es tan sencillo, podrás retroceder el tiempo, pero tu retrocarías con él, lo cual es algo peligroso si se usa de manera inadecuada– Explico el hada con gentileza.

– Gracias– Dijo el con gentileza–… Es todo– en eso, Navi se fue.

No lo sintió, pero había llegado al final de las escaleras. A su lado se encontraban sus hermanas, las cuales no habían notado su presencia, todavía tenía _tiempo_ para irse de allí.

– Lincoln.

Tal vez, No.

'' _Rayos_ '' Pensó él. Leni había llamado a Lincoln luego de notar su presencia, eso hizo que todas voltearan a verlo también, éste estaba a punto de retirase del lugar, cuando sintió las miradas de todas sus hermanas.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo que su amiga hada dijo que podía hacer, pero decidió dejar que las cosas pasaran. Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a ellas.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunto, para ese momento ya abandono toda idea de irse o intentar hacerlo.

Todas se vieron entre sí, parecían un pocos dudosas en lo que querían decir, y ninguna se atrevió a hablar, pero al final, Lori decidió tomar la palabra.

– Lincoln, hemos estado pensando… Y… creo que estás listo para lo que te diremos– Se tomó un tiempo para pensar bien sus palabras– Estábamos hablando acerca de ti, y…

– ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo Lincoln de repente, interrumpiendo y sobresaltando a la mayor– Sus felicitaciones no eran normales, desde el momento en que les dije sabía que estaban celosas, celosas por un motivo que no entiendo, porque sus habilidades son mejores que la mía, pero igual, sabía que estaban celosas.

Tales palabras dejaron sin habla a las chicas. Ninguna hablo por un minuto completo, estaban analizando lo que Lincoln había dicho, y después de eso, empezaron a reír como nunca lo habían hecho.

– ¡Ay Hermano! ¡Me matas! – Decía Luna, mientras limpiaba sus ojos por lágrimas de risa.

– Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida– Lo mismo para Lynn.

– Lincoln por favor, no me quites mi trabajo– Y Luan.

– Lincoln, n-no estamos celosas, ¿c-cómo podríamos? – Dijo Lori, mientras seguía riendo igual que el resto.

– Pues, eso es lo que una celosa diría– Lincoln aun defendía su teoría, lo cual causo que las chicas rieran mucho más fuerte, cosa que hizo enojar al peliblanco.

– Bueno basta– Todas se detuvieron a la orden de Lori. Ella se limpió una lagrima que tenía en su ojo izquierdo– Lincoln, suenas ridículo diciendo eso, es claro que no estamos celosas, ni siquiera sabemos que puedes hacer con tus poderes más que solo controlar el tiempo, no sé porque pensarías en eso– Luego de un suspiro, su ánimo volvió a ser sereno. Esas palabras eran suficientes para que Lincoln dejara su teoría de lado

– Ese no es el caso, Lincoln, como decía, hemos estado hablando de ti, y es momento para que conozcas…– Quedo en silencio intencionalmente, para darle intriga a Lincoln– El corazón del bosque.

Los ojos de Lincoln no podían ser más grandes en ese momento, la sorpresa que se llevó al oír eso fue enorme.

– ¿Escuche bien? ¿¡Enserio!? – Pregunto, sorprendiéndose más al ver a su hermana mayor asentir.

Lincoln siempre quiso conocer el pueblo de los elfos, o como los habitantes lo llamaban, el corazón del bosque. Había oído miles de historia de su padre de miles de cosas que pasaban allí, literalmente, era un lugar mágico.

Sin embargo, la confusión llego lentamente, ¿Por qué ahora? No es que no le gustara la oferta, pero, se le hacía raro que le dejaran ir al pueblo en ese momento.

– Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dejaron ir al pueblo antes? – Pregunto él.

– Oh… pues, veras Lincoln… es algo complejo… pues…

– Es porque no tenías maná– Dijo Lynn, interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor– ¿Era tan difícil explicarlo?

– No es solo eso Lynn, es algo más complejo– Lori tomo aire– Veras Lincoln, los elfos, no son tan pacíficos como crees, odian todo aquello que no parezca correcto, y tú… pues, no eras apto… hasta hoy.

– ¿Quieres decir qué si iba al pueblo los elfos habitantes no me dejarían entrar porque era diferente? Suena absurdo, se supone que todo en el bosque es paz y armonía– Comento Lincoln algo confundido.

– Lincoln, esto no es un cuento de hadas– Dijo Luan, riendo en el acto– ¿Entienden? – Todos suspiraron fastidiados– Pero ya enserio, no todo en el bosque es paz y armonía, existen muchas amenazas para los elfos, y es por eso que en el pueblo solo viven elfos con capacidades mágicas o físicas– Explico Luan, siendo una de las pocas veces en la vida en la que dice algo con seriedad.

– Pero eso ya no importa, ya tengo maná, ya puedo ir al pueblo, vámonos de una vez– Decía Lincoln bastante emocionado.

– Si, tal vez podamos encontrarnos a papá y mamá y así les enseñas tu nueva habilidad– Comento Lisa, dándole algo más de emoción al peliblanco.

Lincoln salió de su casa, seguido de sus hermanas, las cuales, no podían dejar de sentir vergüenza por la actitud tan infantil de Lincoln, entendían que estaban emocionando, pero no esperaban que este caminara dando saltitos y tarareando una cancioncita.

Lori suspiró– Si sigue comportándose así, literalmente me iré– comento ella, a lo cual las demás asintieron.

Nadie más hablo por el resto del trayecto, decidieron simplemente ignorar el hecho de que su hermano no se comportaba como alguien de su edad.

Al parecer habían llegado a su destino, un gran arco de piedra, con el nombre ''Corazón del bosque'' gravado en él, les daba la bienvenida a los Loud.

– Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento– Dijo Lincoln, completamente lleno de emoción, lanzando un grito bastante agudo, que dejo aturdida a todas sus hermanas.

– ¡Bueno Lincoln ya basta! – Grito Lori enojada, sobresaltando a su hermano– Si vas a estar dentro del pueblo, tienes que comportarte como alguien de tu edad, deja las tonterías y pórtate serio ¿¡De acuerdo!? – Ordeno Lori.

– Cla-claro Lori.

– ¡Señorita Loud para ti! – Le corrigió.

– Si, señorita Loud– Rápidamente, entro al pueblo, dejando a sus hermanas afuera.

Lori suspiro frustrada, mientras masajeaba sus cienes _– Literalmente voy a morir de estrés_ – Murmuró. Lori hacia un buen trabajo cuidado la casa y a sus hermanos, pero como ahora sus padres casi nunca están en la casa, le ha costado mucho a la mayor poder mantener el control de sus hermanos fuera de ella, a pesar de tener un gran poder autoritario, cuando sus hermanos salían de casa, a veces hacían lo que les diera la gana, sin pensar que podrían haber consecuencias.

Se adentró al pueblo, junto a sus demás hermanas, las cuales no dijeron nada en el momento.

Lincoln observaba con detalle el lugar, y era algo maravilloso, el cielo brillante, las casas a su alrededor, las personas, las cuales saludaba gentilmente, todo eso parecía un sueño.

De pronto, alguien detrás del tomo su gorro bruscamente, Lincoln claramente se enojó por tal gesto, pero al ver de quien se trataba, su emoción cambio.

– ¿Ronnie Anne? – Lincoln se emocionó al ver a la morena, la cual abrazo con felicidad.

Ronnie sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a colorarse, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tal afecto de personas que no sean sus familiares, más sin embargo, en lugar de enojarse, que es algo que normalmente haría, simplemente devolvió el gesto, sin tanta emoción como Lincoln.

– Hola patético– Le saludo Ronnie– Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

Ronnie no había cambiado para nada como Lincoln la recordaba, seguía usando las mismas prendas violetas, una camiseta sin mangas y unos short cortos, pero lo que más recordaba Lincoln era su personalidad algo brusca pero amigable, ella lo molestaba, pero no como para hacerlo enojar.

Ronnie revolvió el cabello blanco de su amigo, el cual reía junto a ella, era un momento lleno de felicidad, incluso, de sentimientos más profundos. Ronnie coloco el gorro de Lincoln en su cabeza, el cual termino de acomodárselo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos cuantos minutos, Lincoln noto que la chica empezaba a sonrojarse, lo cual también hizo que se colorara un poco.

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos, con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros – Nada podría arruinar este momento– Dijo Lincoln, bastante animado. En ese momento, noto que alguien se movía a lo lejos tras de la chica, le llamo bastante la atención, y cuando miro con detalle, su emoción se volvió más grande.

– ¡Oh dios no puede ser! ¡Clyde! – Lincoln empujo a Ronnie, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, fue corriendo rápidamente en hacia su mejor amigo.

Ronnie suspiro decepcionada, mientras se levantaba y seguía al peliblanco.

Clyde recibió a su amigo con un gran abrazo, al igual que Ronnie, él no había visto a su amigo, incluso desde mucho antes, lo cual lo llevaba de un gran sentimiento de felicidad.

– Oh Lincoln, cuanto tiempo ha pasado– Ambos estaban bastante felices por encontrarse– Mis papás no me dejaban salir del pueblo, por eso nunca te visite.

Ambos separaron el abrazo, y se miraron con detalle, para Lincoln, Clyde se veía completamente distinto a lo que lo recordaba, usaba roba de color verde amarilloso con franjas azules ¿O era azul con franjas verdes amarillosas? No importaba, también, usaba las conocidas gafas, que al parecer, se volvieron populares desde que Lisa las invento. Pero lo más interesante era la capa amarilla con algunos dibujos extraños que traía puesta, era hipnótica, no podía dejar de mirarla aunque quisiera.

– Oh, al parecer si funciona– Clyde chasqueo sus dedos y Lincoln dejo de sentirse hipnotizado– Esta no es una capa común, al parecer, es mágica, y toda persona que mire su interior quedara hipnotizada– Le explico, cosa que pareció bastante impresionante para Lincoln.

– Bla bla bla, capas mágica, hipnosis, cosas absurdas que no requieren nada de esfuerzo– Dijo Ronnie de manera burlona, haciendo una mofa con su mano.

Ronnie Anne era una Lynn Loud mucho más engreída, la magia le parecía completamente aburrida, prefiere esforzarse para conseguir sus objetivos, pero, a diferencia de la castaña Loud, ella logra reconocer cuando necesita un pequeño apoyo mágico, cosa que Lincoln ahora estaría más que dispuesto a darle.

– Vaya, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos los tres? – Pregunto Lincoln, la verdad no lograba recordad la última vez que se reunió con sus mejores amigos, incluso podría asegurar que nunca lo había hecho, pues, como Lincoln tenía prohibido ir al pueblo, la única forma que sus amigos lo vieran era que lo visitaran, y eso muy pocas veces llegaba a pasar, Ronnie visitaba a Lincoln solo cuando Bobby iba a ver a su novia, y Clyde, como él había dicho, sus padres no lo dejaban salir del pueblo.

– No lo sé, supongo que nunca– Respondió Ronnie, sin darle importancia a eso.

– ¿Y que te trae al Corazón del Bosque? – Pregunto Clyde.

A Lincoln se le formo una sonrisa en su cara, y miro su mano derecha– Pues… esto– Le mostro su marca de maná a sus amigos, los cuales se sorprendieron.

– Vaya… esto es tan irreal– Comento Clyde.

– Si, y completamente absurdo– Le siguió Ronnie, la cual parecía algo desinteresada, pero esa era su forma de ser.

– ¡Sí! Todo sucedió esta mañana, según me explico mi amiga Navi, desarrolle maná de manera espontánea, ya que me sentía en una situación de peligro, y tenía la necesidad de ayudar, y todo lo demás pasó.

– ¿Situación de peligro? – Pregunto Clyde, que parecía algo preocupado.

– Si, resultaba que Lynn disparo una de sus flechas accidentalmente hacia la fuente de las hadas, y pues, como tenía la necesidad de ayudar, por asares del destino, aprendía magia del control del tiempo– Ambos se sorprendieron por lo que Lincoln acababa de decir.

– ¿Control del tiempo? Eso suena interesante– Ronnie mostro interés, cosa que no suele hacer muy seguido.

– Y espera… ¿Quién es esa amiga tuya que llamas Navi? – Volvió a preguntar Clyde, también interesado.

– Oh, solo es mi amiga hada– En eso, Navi hizo aparición.

– Vaya, también tienes un hada guía– Ese comentario le causo confusión al peliblanco, el cual no comprendió por completo a lo que su amigo se refería.

– ¿Un hada guía? ¿Qué es eso?– Pregunto él, esperando una respuesta rápida

– Las hadas guías somos las responsables de enseñar a los elfos sobre la magia, para que aprendan a usarla para el bien. Yo fui concebida para ser tu guía, pues, yo guie a grandes héroes y leyendas del bosque durante años– Explico Navi, Lincoln solo se emocionó por la parte de ''Héroes y leyendas'' del resto, solo presto atención.

– ¿Dices que guiaste a otros héroes? Eso es tan genial– Lincoln se emocionó al saber que podría convertirse en un héroe si Navi lo guiaba, ese era uno de sus muchos sueños que no pensaba que podrían cumplirse.

Los tres amigos pasaron el resto del rato hablando sobre el peliblanco, y sus poderes, aunque también hablaban sobre sus vidas personales, y que era lo que hacían todo el tiempo que no se habían reunido.

Lincoln quedo maravillado por todo lo que veía a su alrededor, las personas felices, caminando por ahí, los negocios prosperan tés, todo era tan agradable y genial para Lincoln.

– ¡AAAAAH!

La felicidad de Lincoln se esfumo.

Todos escucharon un grito, proveniente de uno de los callejones, fueron rápidamente dónde provino el grito, y lo que vieron era algo completamente sorprendente… pero en un mal sentido.

Había una chica asustada, la cual estaba contra la pared, la cual estaba siendo atacada por una criatura esquelética, que tenía una especie de cuchillo en su mano derecha.

– ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?– Pregunto Lincoln, bastante confundido e incluso algo asustado.

– No lo sé, pero si puedo golpearla es suficiente para mí– Dijo Ronnie con una sonrisa en su rostro, golpeando la palma de su mano. Iba a lanzarse contra el esqueleto, pero, de la nada, una espada le atravesó el cráneo, cayendo al suelo de inmediato.

Los tres amigos vieron de dónde provino el arma, y detrás de ellos, había una chica.

Era alta, tal vez más que Lori, tenía un corto cabello castaño, y unos brillantes ojos azules, además de tener una vestimenta bastante elegante, una especie de camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules, nada que Lincoln haya visto en otro elfo, ni siquiera Leni podría diseñar ropa así.

– Nada perturbara la paz de este pueblo– Dijo aquella chica, dirigiéndose hacia la espada, tomándola por el mango.

– Oh dios mío no lo puedo creer– Ronnie Anne parecía bastante sorprendida por ver a esa persona– ¿¡Eres Fine Smat!? ¿¡En persona!?

– Me agrada tu entusiasmo pequeña– Dijo ella, mientras sonreía de manera orgullosa.

Lincoln por otra parte, no entendía el entusiasmo de su amiga, esa tal Fine Smat tenía que ser alguien muy importante como para que Ronnie se impresionara al verla, pero Lincoln no conocía para nada a esa mujer, posiblemente es alguna especie de ídolo del pueblo, pero como él no vivía ah, tal vez ese era el motivo de su falta de conocimiento.

– ¿Fine Smat? Nunca había escuchado sobre ella– Lincoln sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo izquierdo– ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

Ronnie lo veía enojada, no parecía tan contenta por lo que dijo Lincoln–Ten algo de respeto Lincoln Loud, estas al frente de una de las personas más importantes del bosque.

Lincoln sobaba su brazo mientras miraba a la mujer con algo de curiosidad, según Ronnie, ella era alguien importante, como algún tipo de heroína, pero de ser así, sus hermanas le hubieran hablado sobre ella, al menos la hubieran mencionado, no dudaba que pudiera ser verdad, pero, no debía ser alguien tan importante como para que las chicas no la mencionaran.

Por otro lado, si parecía serlo, su vestimenta no era nada parecido a lo que él había visto antes, además, fue la responsable de eliminar a la criatura que atacaba a aquella chica, y por supuesto, poseía una espada, los héroes usan espadas ¿Verdad?

Ella se acercó al peliblanco, y se agacho para estar a su altura– Saludos pequeño, yo soy Fine Smat– Extendió su mano, la cual Lincoln estrecho amablemente– Yo me encargo de repartir la paz y justicia en el Corazón del bosque, hay muy pocas personas que se dedican a eso, y estoy orgullosa de ser una de ellas.

Entonces Lincoln entendió, si lo que decía Fine era cierto, y no lo dudaba, ella era una especie de protectora del pueblo, y de allí debía venir su importancia.

– ¿Qué era esa cosa? – Lincoln cambio el tema, preguntando por el esqueleto que estaba tirado en el suelo.

– Oh eso, es un Squeleton, un ser malvado lleno de oscuridad, no sé de donde salió, pero no es bueno.

Lincoln quedo perplejo por lo que había oído, Sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo y algo de miedo– ¿Us-usted dijo S-S-Squeleton?

– Si… ¿Por?

Lincoln había escuchado y leído mucho sobre esas criaturas, eran malas, y peligrosas, con una sed de destrucción infinita. Pero lo que más le asustaba, era el líder te todo el ejército Squeleton, Lord Squeleton. Lincoln creía que todo eso era simples historias para que los niños curiosos no se adentraran al bosque oscuro, pero al parecer, todo parecía ser real.

Lincoln se fue del lugar rápidamente, se veía bastante paranoico y asustado, ahora tenía muchas dudas por resolver, y Lincoln conocía a la persona indicada para hacerlo.

– Creo que su amigo tiene problemas– Le dijo Fine a la morena, la cual dio un salto hacia un techo cercano, y de allí se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Lincoln no pensaba que en su primer día en el Corazón del Bosque terminaría siendo una búsqueda de respuesta sobre seres malvados que amenazaban la vida de los elfos, al parecer Luan tenía razón en que la vida de los elfos no es del todo pacífica.

Lincoln logro encontrar a su hermana mayor luego de perderse un par de veces por no conocer nada sobre el lugar en el que estaba parado, pero se alivió al encontrarla.

– Lori, necesito preguntarte algo importante.

Fin del capítulo 3

 **Al Capitán América le gusta este Fic, todo lleno de referencias xd.**

 **Como sea, cualquier duda háganmela saber en los comentarios y prevalente la responderé en el siguiente capítulo o en mensaje privado, yo que sé.**

 **Eso es todo hasta ahora, Soy Sonikku 348, adiós, y nos vemos a la próxima.**


	5. Lord Skeleton y la Guerra de Rasas

**Antes que nada, nuevamente, perdón por mi retraso, pero esta vez no fue por el lolsito, ya que tuve problemas con mi pc, y no pude repárala de ninguna forma, por lo cual, tuve que esperar un tiempo para poder tener un pc nuevo, grande fue mi decepción al enterarme que este pc es un equipo bastante pobre, por lo cual esa chatarra solo me servirá para escribir fanfictions, hasta que pueda comprar una o reparar la mía.**

 **También vengo a contarles que, esto lo hago tanto por entretenimiento propio, como el de ustedes, y no puedo saber realmente si lo disfrutan si no puedo leer sus reveiws, así que les pido por favor, qué si les gusta la historia, dejen sus comentarios, y alguna que otra aportación si quieren, yo les agradeceré y los incluiré en los siguientes episodios como saludos y respuestas de sus reviews, y no solo lo hare con este fic, si no con todos.**

 **Sin nada más por aclarar, empecemos.**

Capítulo 4: Lord Skeleton y la Guerra de Rasas

Lincoln se había ido, nadie estaba preocupada por eso, él era un niño grande, podía cuidarse por su propia cuenta, además de que probablemente ya haya encontrado a alguno de sus amigos por el pueblo, y de no ser así, seguro alguien le ayudaría a orientarse.

Las hermanas Loud, como de costumbre, se dispersaron por todo el pueblo, para hacer sus cosas, nada fuera de lo normal.

Lori estaba sentada en un banco, junto a unas amigas a su lado, estaban hablando sobre cosas de chicas y derivados, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta…

– Lori, necesito preguntarte algo importante– Lincoln llego corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana, parecía bastante agitado e incluso algo asustado, pero Lori no le dio importancia, pensaba que se trataba sobre algo leve, a Lincoln le gustaba exagerar las cosas en vez en cuando.

Lori suspira fastidiada– ¿Qué sucede Lincoln? ¿Te perdiste?

– No es eso… aunque si lo hice. Quiero Preguntarte sobre…– Lincoln traga saliva por un momento– Lord Skeleton.

Los ojos de Lori se abrieron como platos e inhalo con profundidad, la sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar a su hermano al decir ese nombre fue la más grande de toda su vida.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lord Skeleton!? – Lincoln asiente con algo de inseguridad– No, no ¡No! ¡NO! ¿¡Cómo te enteraste de su existencia!? – Lori toma a su hermano por los hombros y lo sacude con bastante fuerza.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo, Lori siguió hablando– ¡Todo lo que sepas sobre el olvídalo inmediatamente, no quiero que te metas en asuntos tan serios como estos, no puedo dejar que tu…!

– ¡Pero no sé nada! – Lincoln grito, no tan fuerte que su hermana, pero lo suficiente como para que ella callara– Vine a preguntarte para que pudieras darme información, y ahora con lo que me dijiste, estoy mucho más intrigado que antes.

Lori parecía bastante preocupada, algo muy extraño por parte de ella, no es que no se preocupara por sus hermanos, después de todo es su familia y su deber como hermana mayor es cuidarlos, pero muy pocas veces le importaba tanto las cosas que hicieran ellos, si no eran tan peligrosas, no habría porque preocuparse. Sin embargo, esa ocasión era diferente, Lori estaba muy preocupada, e incluso parecía tener miedo de algo, y Lincoln trataba de hacerse ideas del porqué.

– No necesitas saber nada sobre él estas bastante bien con tu vida sin ningún conocimiento sobre sus hechos no necesitas absolutamente nada de información–Tomo una bocanada de aire luego de decir eso, aunque no fue suficiente para calmarla– ¿¡Entiendes!? – Ya sus amigas se habían ido para ese entonces, no querían tener problemas por una Lori enojada.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no estaba del todo claro, incluso estaba más intrigado que antes, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándole, Lori ya lo había mandado lejos con su empujón energético, así que sabía que tenía que buscar otra forma.

Pero ¿Encontrar a alguien que sepa sobre Lord Skeleton, los oscuros y la magia negra que altera a la luz y la integridad de las personas? Sonaba imposible, no podía encontrar a nadie así en el pueblo… al menos.

– ¡Lucy! ¿¡Porque siempre me olvido de Lucy!? – ¿Sera por su atuendo que la oculta en la oscuridad? ¿Por ser alguien poco social? ¿Por el hecho de que se escabullirse con facilidad y nadie le presta atención? Lincoln no lo sabía, pero no necesitaba saberlo ahora, era momento de resolver dudas.

Como era de esperar, nadie sabía el paradero del elfo oscuro, por lo cual le toco al peliblanco empezar a buscar, buscar a una chica que desaparece con facilidad, en un pueblo el cual no conoce, no sería tarea fácil, más no imposible.

Para no perder tiempo, Lincoln decidió concentrarse para congelarlo, y así poder tardar lo necesario. Reviso cada rincón de la ciudad, hasta los más oscuros en los que ella podría ocultarse, mas no tuvo resultado alguno, estaba resignado, pero no iba a rendirse con facilidad.

Antes de abandonar el pueblo y regresar a casa, Lincoln se encontró con un edificio bastante grande, era la llamada biblioteca de la cual sus hermanas sacaban los libros que leían.

– Lucy adora la poesía, tal vez este allí– Dijo, entrando al sitio mencionado.

Lo primero que vio fue una gran sala llena de estanterías llenas de libros, creía que el lugar era más grade por dentro que por fuera… aunque con magia eso podría ser posible.

Lucy no solo se pondría a leer y ya, ella siempre busca lugares oscuros y tranquilos, Lincoln no entendía como Lucy podía leer e incluso ver sin luz, dedujo que tenía que ver con su magia oscura, pero eso no importaba.

Fue a la esquina oscura más cercana, y allí estaba, recostada contra la pared leyendo lo que parecía ser su poesía. Lincoln se acercó lentamente, pues no quería llamar su atención, a ella no le gusta que la molesten mientras lee.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Lucy aparto la vista de su libro para verlo, aunque ya lo estaba viendo desde que estaba a metros de lejanía, pero por su cabello, pues, no lo noto.

– ¿Qué quieres Lincoln? – Hablo ella con tono fúnebre, desinteresada en lo que podía responder.

– Quiero preguntarte algo, tal vez sepas– Hizo una pausa para pensar sus palabras– ¿Conoces a Lord Skeleton?

Tras oír el nombre, Lucy dejo a un lado su libro, se levantó y miro fijamente a su hermano.

– Suspiro ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? – Le pregunto, sonando algo agresiva, señalándolo violentamente con el dedo.

– Oye, yo también leo libros– Lincoln tomo defensiva, bajando la mano de su hermana.

– … Es cierto– Lucy decidió calmarse, pues ya no necesitaba discutir– entonces no deberías preguntar, deberías saber.

– Pero no lo sé, esos libros no decían nada, solo eran cuentos.

Lucy suspiró, pero esta vez no fue uno normal, era un suspiro frustrado, cosa que era realmente extraña de ver para el peliblanco.

– Nunca pensé que sería yo quien te diera esta respuesta, toma asiento, es una historia larga– dijo cediéndole un lugar a Lincoln junto a ella en el suelo.

 **Pov Lucy**

– Poco sé la verdad, pero creo que esa información será suficiente...

 _Hace milenios, el mundo era completamente distinto al que conocemos, pues en esta antigua tierra, además de nosotros los elfos, también vivan seres espectrales, no eran elfos, humanos, ni cualquier ser similar, podría decirse que son dioses._

– ¿Y eso a que nos lleva?– Pregunto Lincoln interrumpiéndome, cosa que me hizo molestar, pero decidí no decir nada.

– Ya lo veras– Le respondí.

 _En este antiguo Mundo Encantado, no existían reglas, me refiero a que, la luz no se consideraba bondad, ni la oscuridad maldad, podría decirse que ambas energías vivían en armonía, y no era falso… sin embargo, un día, un oscuro, muy diferente al resto, tomo una iniciativa que pondría en riesgo al bienestar de todos, alterar el equilibrio._

– Lord Skeleton– Dedujo Lincoln, estando en lo cierto.

 _Si, Aunque su nombre diga que es un esqueleto, él no era realmente uno en sus tiempos, la forma que tiene ahora la obtuvo gracias a que su espíritu poseyó a un cuerpo que solo era puros huesos, de allí su nombre._

 _Lord Skeleton era un oscuro como los demás, pero tenía una mentalidad retorcida, él sabía que si intentaba alterar el equilibrio todo cambiaria para mal, pero eso es lo que él quería, maldad, oscuridad eterna y la muerte para todas las criaturas de la luz… incluidos nosotros._

– ¿Es por eso que lo consideran una amenaza? – Me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza.

 _No, eso solo es la punta del iceberg, intentar alterar el orden de la vida fue el menor de sus caprichos, él hizo cosas mucho peores y más crueles que solo llenar el mundo de oscuridad._

– Y que podría ser pe…

– ¿¡Deja de interrumpir quieres!? – Me moleste, le grite para que se callara y yo pudiera seguir con la historia– Bien

 _El hizo muchas cosas que realmente fueron una catástrofe, corrompió la mente de miles de personas, asesino a otras miles, mato a los seres espectrales que protegían a nuestra integridad, convirtió al mundo en un verdadero infierno en donde la oscuridad gobernaba todos los rincones del mundo… y todo eso en un mismo evento_

Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar eso, parecía estar asustado, no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser capaz de realizar tales atrocidades en un solo momento, simplemente seguí con la historia.

 _Sí, me refiero a la Guerra de Razas._

– ¿Guerra de razas?– Pregunto intrigado, esta vez dejé que me interrumpiera, pues sabía que iba a preguntar eso de todas formas, continué.

 _La guerra de razas es considerada el evento más sanguinario, atroz y violento de toda la historia del bosque, en donde todos los elfos, humanos, y seres espectrales olvidaron sus diferencias y unieron fuerzas para detener a los oscuros en una frenética batalla que duro años, de allí su nombre._

 _Lord Skeleton era el emperador de la legión oscura que quería desterrar la luz y convertir a este mundo en su preciado reino de oscuridad eterna, pensaras que le ganamos porque los buenos siempre ganan… pero no fue así._

Lincoln se quedó atónito, boquiabierto y en definitiva no podía creer nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

 _Durante décadas, los elfos tenían que vivir en un mundo gobernado por un emperador dictador cuya política era asesinar al que no cumpliera las reglas. Todos sufrieron, otros perdieron todo lo que amaban, y en general, no era un lugar sano para vivir. Hasta que un día, un elfo decidió revelarse ante el emperador de la oscuridad, y acabar con esa época de dolor y sufrimiento, ella era la Observadora de Espíritus._

– ¿Mamá? – Pregunto Lincoln interrumpiendo, como novedad.

 _No, la bisabuela Harriet, ella, con su poder de ver e interactuar con los espíritus, y la confianza que tenía entablada con el emperador gracias a su magia oscura, ideo un plan para poder expulsar a Lord Skeleton de su cuerpo de oscuro, dejándolo solo como un espíritu en pena que moriría por la falta de un cuerpo._

 _Al saber que el emperador podría volver, se ordenó quemar a todos los cadáveres que quedaron de la guerra, para que Skeleton no tuviera un cuerpo para poseer y terminara en el olvido._

 _Pero… él fue más listo, y su última opción fue la de poseer un cuerpo en estado de descomposición, pero al no tener órganos vitales, su cuerpo era como una marioneta que controlaba a voluntad, y si, gracias a esto Skeleton pudo volver, ahora con la habilidad de revivir a los muertos para que estos sean sus esbirros, aunque también seguía poseyendo sus poderes de corrupción y manipulación de mentes, también con su nuevo nombre._

– ¿Y cómo lo detuvieron después? – Lincoln era muy obstinante, ahora entiendo lo que decían mis hermanas acerca de lo muy preguntón que podía llegar a ser

 _Pues, La bisabuela decidió heredar su magia espiritual a sus descendientes, ya que, si el mundo llegaba a quedarse sin alguien que pueda desterrar a los espíritus malignos del plano físico, el mundo caería en oscuridad de nuevo._

 _Y entonces, la observadora de espíritus que conocemos hoy en día, mamá, tan solo siendo una niña, ideo una forma para poder desterrar a Skeleton de este mundo de una vez por todas, usando los sellos espirituales, el mismo que cargo en mi cuello._

Señale el collar que traía puesto, estaba segura que Lincoln no sabía lo que era.

 _Uso uno de esos, junto a un hechizo, y luego cuando todo pareció estar de vuelta a la normalidad, el sello espiritual en donde se encuentra Skeleton fue enviado al bosque oscuro, resguardado con una barrera mágica que protegía al sello de cualquier magia y cosa que se le acercara lo suficiente._

 **Pov Normal**

– Y fue así como Lord Skeleton fue desterrado de este plano físico, por el resto de la eternidad, y el mundo vivió una paz eterna hasta el día de hoy– Termino Lucy– Espero que hayas prestado atención a todo, porque no lo volveré a contar – en eso ella se levantó del suelo y le cedió la mano a su hermano para que este se levantara también.

Lincoln estaba bastante sorprendido, sin duda no podía creer como alguien podía ser tan atroz y sádico como para matar a cualquiera solo por un capricho, ni siquiera los villanos de los cuentos que leía no actuaban tan malvadamente… aunque solo eran cuentos de niños, no necesitaban ser tan malos.

Aunque también estaba confundido, él había escuchado rumores de que Lord Skeleton no era real, pero la historia de Lucy sonó tan real que no podía decir lo contrario, y a eso sumarle el hecho de que el vio a un Skeleton esa misma mañana, no podía decir que era falso… un momento.

– Espera– Lucy iba a irse, tal vez a casa, pero Lincoln la detuvo, acababa de recordad algo de suma importancia.

– Yo… esta mañana, vi a un Skeleton, atacando a una habitante, antes que Fine Smat lo hiciera trizas, pero… si entonces Lord Skeleton esta desterrado ¿cómo envió a esa criatura?

Lucy se sorprendió– ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Skeleton está encerrado en el sello abandonado en el bosque oscuro… al menos que… ¡No puede ser! Alguien rompió el sello, ¡alguien libero a Lord Skeleton! La magia que lo protegía seguro ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y el sello quedo a merced de algún oscuro, esto es grave, muy grave– Lucy estaba muy preocupada, tanque no usaba su tono fúnebre para hablar, cosa que realmente es extraña en ella, Lincoln intento calmarla, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

– Lucy, la magia ha evolucionado, y nuestra mentalidad también, Lord Skeleton seguramente es mucho más débil que antes, si nos preparamos los suficiente podríamos detenerlo– Ese fue su último intento para calmarla, el cual parece que había funcionado, pues Lucy dejo de hiperventilarse y se relajó.

– Tienes razón, Lord Skeleton ya no es el emperador maestro que fue en su época, posiblemente podríamos detenerlo si unimos fuerzas– Dijo Lucy de manera inspiradora– Pero, aun no es hora, todo a su debido tiempo Lincoln, aún no sabemos si realmente es cierto que él regreso, o es un mago que intenta jugar con nuestras mentes haciéndonos creer eso, ahora, solo ve y disfruta de tu estadía en el pueblo, y si las cosas empeoran más, nos avisas– Le sugirió. Lincoln le dio las gracias por contarle la verdad, y luego salió de la biblioteca.

Lucy tomo el libro que estaba leyendo, y lo devolvió a la estantería de donde lo saco. Luego de eso, un espíritu salió del cuerpo de Lucy, ella no se sorprendió ni hizo nada al respecto, simplemente lo observo con una mirada fija.

– ¿No vas a contarle sobre ''El héroe''? – Dijo aquel ente, haciendo comillas con sus dedos, con la misma voz de la gótica, pero con un tono bastante retorcido, como si estuviera loco. Lucy suspiró pesadamente, y le dirigió la palabra a su amigo espiritual

– Todo a su tiempo Demencia, acabo de revelarle una verdad, al menos… deja que la asimile– Luego de decir eso, El espíritu, llamado Demencia, se fue del mismo modo en que apareció, y Lucy solo salió del lugar, en dirección a su casa.

Fin del capítulo 4

 **Ahora conocen a Lord Skeleton, El Emperador oscuro, y el villano más temido de todo el Mundo Encantado, como les dije al inicio, si quieren aportar algo para la historia, sean originales, y con gusto serán mencionados en los siguientes capítulos (Eso sí, no meteré Ships como el Ronniecoln, LunaSam, Luagguie, ni nada por el estilo, ya saben que la razón por la que abandone el fandom por más de un año fueron los fics que hablaban de esas mierd* )**

 **Sin nada más que decir, soy Sonikku 348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego**


End file.
